All I want for Christmas
by toriviiarawr
Summary: En verdad la extrañaban. A pesar de no haber vivido con ella por años había dejado un hueco que en esta época tan fría del año provocaba que doliera. Cuando alguien se va de forma tan repentina no hay manera en la que puedas olvidar tan fácil. One-shot. (Perdonen el summary tan cutre pero no había pensado en uno cuando escribí la historia)


Holi .w.

No voy a escribir mucho asi que solo dire que.. Feliz Navidad! Si, se que fue ayer pero me distraje mucho viendo videos y apenas termine este one-shot de mi banda favorita en todo el maldito mundo uvu

Estoy un poco oxidada porque hace años que no escribo una historia de Gorillaz pero espero haberlo hecho bien y espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas**

La mañana era fría, las nubes ocultaban los tenues rayos del sol y una ligera lluvia bañaba la ciudad manteniendo el clima frío. Noodle se había levantado desde muy temprano porque la noche anterior había compuesto una melodía para la víspera de Navidad y quería probar como sonaba, sin embargo ya había revuelto toda su habitación y aun no podía encontrar su melódica.

Bajo a la sala y juntó todas las hojas de periódico y demás papeles que encontró y los apiló en la mesita de centro. Levantó los cojines y buscó detrás de los sillones pero lo único que encontró fue basura, quince centavos y una bolsa de frituras a medio terminar que además estaba caduca. También reviso en la cocina y en el lobby pero entre los papeles y el desorden no estaba lo que buscaba.

Ya un poco molesta y fastidiada subió de nuevo a donde estaban las habitaciones. A veces Murdoc tomaba los instrumentos de ella y de 2D para intentar tocarlos en su programa de radio y lo más seguro es que él tuviera su melódica. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de irrumpir en la habitación del satanista escucho un sonido. Era una melodía que provenía del cuarto de 2D.

La canción de _El mañana._

Abrió la puerta del cuarto del peli azul con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Camino por el pequeño pasillo de la habitación y pudo ver a 2D sentado en la orilla de su cama tocando su melódica. Tenía los ojos cerrados y traía puesta una gorra negra con una estrella roja en medio.

Era la primera vez que Noodle sentía esa canción más melancólica de lo normal. Cuando terminó de tocar la canción abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su amiga escondida en el pasillo. Le recordó a cuando Noodle recién había llegado a los Kong Studios y se escondía detrás de los instrumentos en el estudio de grabación para escucharlo tocar o cantar.

Al verse descubierta camino hacia la cama y se sentó junto a 2D.

-Perdón por agarrar tu melódica, me la lleve por error junto con un montón de ropa que agarré de la sala.

-No pasa nada.

Noodle sonrió y tomo la gorra entre sus manos.

-Es la gorra de Cyborg, ¿verdad?

-Sí, la guarde después de que la destruiste cuando se volvió loca.

-2D, ¿estás bien?

-Pues… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-La canción que estabas tocando. No sé si fue mi imaginación pero se escuchaba muy melancólica.

El vocalista tomo de nuevo la gorra y se echó hacia atrás sobre su cama poniendo la gorra en su pecho.

-Ella no era mala. Murdoc la descuidó tanto después de que llegaste y por eso sufrió ese último corto circuito que la hizo atacarlo. Pero no era mala. Si, era muy inexpresiva y al principio reconozco que me asustaba un poco pero… ella tenía parte de tu ADN.

Hizo una pausa para poner la gorra sobre su rostro. Noodle sabía que el cubría su cara o desviaba la mirada cuando iba a confesar algo.

-Desde el día que me secuestraron y me llevaron a ese montón de basura Cyborg solo se limitaba a llevarme comida y regresarme a mi habitación cada vez que lograba escapar. Pero después de unos meses comenzó a comportarse diferente. Me llevaba mis instrumentos y se quedaba conmigo cuando componía las canciones. Incluso empezó a cantar. Hablaba conmigo y se ponía frente a la ventana cada vez que la ballena pasaba por ahí. Cyborg no era mala.

-Lo sé.

2D se sentó nuevamente en la orilla de la cama y miro a Noodle un poco sorprendido.

-Al llegar a la Plastic Beach y ver a Cyborg, a una réplica idéntica a mí me moleste. Me enoje mucho. Pero no con ella, sino con Murdoc por haberme reemplazado tan rápido. Por haberme abandonado y por haberse olvidado de mi tan fácil. Cyborg no tenía la culpa de que Murdoc fuera un idiota. A pesar de ser "idéntica a mí" tenía su propia personalidad. El manejo que tenia de las armas era increíble y tocaba la guitarra de una forma única. Si, ella no era mala.

-No sé si será la época pero me siento muy nostálgico. Tal vez sea tristeza invernal pero… la extraño.

Noodle tomo la gorra y se la puso de nuevo al peli azul. Puso su mano sobre la de él y sonrió tristemente. Ambos la extrañaban. Su "muerte", por llamarlo de alguna manera, había sido tan repentina que aún no lo asimilaban, a pesar de que ya había pasado más de un año de ese suceso. Se había vuelto en una integrante más de esa familia improvisada.

-Maybe in time she'll want to be us.

-Vamos 2D, no te deprimas. Faltan pocos días para la Navidad. Tenemos que recoger la sala y mover uno de los sillones a mí recamara para poner el árbol. Ese submarino del pasillo nos quita mucho espacio.

-Me encantaría ayudarte Nods pero… creo que me estoy resfriando. Probablemente sea una pulmonía.

Noodle lo miro divertida y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Anda, por favor. Además quiero mostrarte una canción que compuse ayer.

-Bueeeno.

Noodle lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo fuera su habitación para comenzar la limpieza navideña.

~•~

Víspera de Navidad. Las calles en pocos días se habían transformado en un mundo lleno de luces y colores. Una delgada y blanca capa de nieve cubría la ciudad. El departamento donde vivía la banda también tenía luces, solo unas pocas ya que demasiados foquitos alumbrando de forma intermitente no dejaban dormir a Russel por las noches. Por dentro la casa era diferente. Ya no parecía un campo de batalla. El submarino seguía ahí pero lucia más lindo con las decoraciones que Noodle le había puesto.

Los papeles, la ropa y todo el cumulo de basura que invadía el lugar había desaparecido. Claro que cuando limpias tu casa con un sopla hojas y toda la basura sale volando por las ventanas es mucho más fácil. El árbol ya estaba puesto y decorado con esferas y un gran moño rojo en la punta.

También tenían un árbol más pequeño de color blanco decorado con pequeñas esferas y una pequeña estrella. Russel se había estado encogiendo desde que dejó de nadar en las aguas radioactivas pero aun no cabía en la casa. Esta Navidad, igual que la anterior, la pasarían en la isla flotante para estar junto al baterista.

-¡2D! ¿Ya sacaste las cosas?

-Sí, Russel ya las subió a la isla. Solo faltamos nosotros.

-Ya voy. Estoy buscando la caja para meter el arbolito mientras subimos. No quiero que las esferitas se le vuelvan a caer como el año pasado.

-Ya me disculpe y le compre esferitas nuevas. ¿Qué más quieres de mí, mujer?

El tono de 2D era más que exagerado. Noodle solo le saco la lengua, juguetona.

-¡Esperen!

Los dos se detuvieron en seco justo en el marco de la puerta de entrada. Escucharon unos pasos desde las escaleras y unos segundos después vieron a Murdoc bajando… ¡por las escaleras!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El peli azul estaba realmente sorprendido.

-De hecho vivo aquí, estúpido.

-Pero nunca estas en la víspera de Navidad. Siempre te desapareces en la mañana y vuelves a aparecer el 25 de diciembre en la tarde. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no bajaste con tu silla que se parece a la del viejito de _Up_?

-¿Acaso eres policía o algo así?

-Basta. No van a pelear a pocas horas de la Navidad.

-¿Ya van a subir?

La voz de Russel se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¡En un momento Russ!

Noodle grito tan fuerte que 2D y Murdoc brincaron del susto.

-Bueno, antes de que suban… quiero que abran su regalo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ahora sí que estaban asustados.

-Murdoc, ¿te sientes bien?

Noodle le dio el arbolito a 2D y se acercó a Murdoc para tocarle la frente. Él se hizo hacia atrás y tomo la mano de la nipona entre sus manos.

-Sé que realmente parece que me he vuelto loco, pero hay una sorpresa aguardándolos debajo del árbol. Dejen de hacerme preguntas y vayan.

2D puso una mano en el hombro de Noodle y le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que fueran. Eran contadas las veces en las que Murdoc hacia cosas lindas por ellos. Probablemente el regalo podía ser solo una broma que terminaría por lastimar al cantante pero el tono en el que lo había dicho se escuchaba tan sincero que decidieron darle un voto de confianza.

Subieron las escaleras y al entrar a la sala encontraron una caja grande y larga debajo del árbol. No tenía papel decorado, solo era una caja con algunas manchas de suciedad.

Los dos se acercaron a la caja y la pusieron sobre el sillón. Era más o menos del mismo alto que Noodle. 2D se arrepintió de haber confiado en el satanista al ver el tamaño del paquete y miro a la guitarrista con terror por lo que fue ella quien rasgo la tira de diurex que mantenía cerrada la caja con un abre sobres que encontró en la mesita de centro. Noodle abrió la caja y 2D no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con un cojín.

-Nods… ¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer.

Sin entender que es lo que pasaba se quitó el cojín y vio el interior de la caja.

-Cy… ¡Cyborg!

Murdoc veía todo recargado en el submarino. Con cuidado 2D saco al robot de la caja. Estaba exactamente como la recordaban, la única diferencia era que el disparo en su cabeza había desaparecido. Noodle quito la caja y la acomodaron sentada en el sillón.

-¡Pensé que se había quedado en la Plastic Beach!

-Lo mismo pensé yo Face-ache, pero hace varias semanas recibí un paquete de Dave. Al parecer pudo huir de los piratas y además rescato varias cosas. En el paquete que recibí venia un montón de basura y un USB. En el USB había una especie de base de datos, la memoria de Cyborg. No planeaba hacer nada con esa información pero el otro día los escuche hablando y-

-¿Nos estabas espiando?

-Claro que no, luv. Tengo una agenda demasiado apretada como para estar desperdiciando mi tiempo en escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Mi silla se atascó de nuevo y los escuche accidentalmente. Utilice parte de la basura del paquete y parte de la batería que le compre a Russel para construirla de nuevo. Aun no cabe por la puerta así que no creo que la extrañe porque ni usarla podía.

-Pero la ropa que trae puesta si la uso.

Noodle tenía un tono de reproche algo fingido. No podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Querías que la dejara desnuda?

-¿Funciona?

2D buscaba detrás del cuello de Cyborg el botón de encendido. Después de encontrarlo volteo a ver a Murdoc que movió la cabeza afirmando que el robot funcionaba.

Apretó el botón y Cyborg, que antes parecía una muñeca de trapo, se puso rígida y comenzó a cargar el sistema. Pasaron unos minutos y los ojos del robot brillaron debajo del flequillo que los cubría. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente inspeccionando el lugar, el cual era nuevo para ella.

-2D… Noodle… ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Si funciona!

El peli azul no pudo contenerse y abrazo a Cyborg de forma cariñosa. Noodle por su parte lanzo un grito de emoción y de un salto se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a Murdoc. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias.

-Ya, no agradezcas. Muy en el fondo también la extrañaba.

La soltó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Anda, ve con ellos.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, en cuanto termino la frase Noodle corrió y se abalanzo contra los otros dos provocando que tanto ella como Cyborg terminaran sobre 2D en un extraño abrazo.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Pasa que te extrañamos mucho.

-Agh… vamos, suéltenme. Van a provocarme un derrame de aceite. Señor, ¿Qué le ocurre a estos dos? ¿Por qué estoy usando esta ropa? ¿Dónde están mis armas? ¡Ahhh! ¡Alguien respóndame!

Murdoc solo rio por lo bajo.

-Bienvenida a casa Cyborg.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo. Si ven algún error o algo asi me avisan. Soy muy mala con los acentos pero creo que los tengo controlados en la historia. Si les gusto pues tambien me dicen nwn

Nos vemos luego!

PD: Esta historia también esta publlicada en un foro de Gorillaz con el mismo titulo y bajo el mismo nombre de usuario. La historia es mia y las dos publicaciones fueron hechas por mi.


End file.
